The Colour Red
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. "Pick a colour, damnit." He muttered to himself. "And stick to it." Nick/Macy, for SweetGalSab's birthday. :


_**A/N So, it's SweetGalSab's birthday (HAPPY BIRHTDAY SAB!) and I asked her what pairing she'd like for her one-shot. Of course she would pick the one pairing I want to throw a Book of Nick at. So, this is lame and I'm so sorry Sabina. It's also JONAS LA but AU because I think that the writers have totally screwed up any Nick/Macy that could have been relatively okay. In other words, JONAS LA is a total FAIL. (In my opinion anyway.) And I choose to live in the world where it's just JONAS and they go to school in Horace Mantis and Kevin/Macy have as good a chance (if not more so) than Nick/Macy. **_

**The Colour Red.**

**Love Story by Taylor Swift was the inspiration. (Yes, it's relevant.) xD**

Nick Lucas chose colours for people.

From the second he'd meet a person, he'd link them to a colour.

Kevin was yellow. Happy, like a smiley face, bright and cheerful, like the sun and, the very same colour as a rubber ducky.

Joe was blue. Cool, casual, yet a little crazy. Like the sea.

Stella was blue too. But she was sky blue. Clear. But forceful.

That's why Nick knew, from a very early stage, that Joe and Stella were destined to be together. They were the same colour. Just like his Mom and Dad. Who were both green. A colour of hope.

Nick was red. Overbearing, but at the same time it could be subtle. Passionate. Earnest.

"What'cha doing?" A familiar voice came from behind him.

Macy. Macy Misa.

She was the one person who could never seem to pick a colour and stick to it. She seemed to always be changing.

He hated that.

"Macy." He said, forcing a smile. "I'm just… thinking."

Macy gave him a smile. "What about?" She asked, taking a seat next to him as he stared out of the window of the LA condo.

"Colours." Nick said, edging away a little. She was pink at the moment. In his face, too bright, to girly, too pretty.

"Colours?" Macy arched her eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me that you've got to be at the charity ball in-" She looked at her watch. "Two hours- and you're sitting here thinking about colours."

"Yes, Macy." Nick said through gritted teeth. "I'm thinking about colours."

"Um," Macy faltered. "Well, I can take a hint so I'm just gonna go, but before I do, um.. What I was coming over to say was that Kevin's invited me tonight because Joe's taking Stella and he didn't want me to be on my own with Aunt Lisa and he hopes that you don't mind… Not that I understood why you'd mind but…"

Nick's brow furrowed. Why would he mind if Kevin was taking Macy to the ball?

"Anyway," Macy stood up. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Nick mumbled. Nick watched as she walked away. She was purple when she walked. Royal, mysterious, elegant. "Pick a colour, damnit." He muttered to himself. "And stick to it."

* * *

Nick sat at the coffee table, strumming his guitar and humming a vaguely familiar tune and watching his brother pace up and down. "Joe," Nick stopped strumming. "You've taken Stella to a charity ball before. Nothing's different."

Joe sighed and fell back onto one of the recliners. "And what happens when I screw up and do something stupid? You know I will. One of us always does and it's my turn."

Nick's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well, Kevin stormed on my set the other day and before that you went all merman and so it's my turn."

"Merman?" Nick arched an eyebrow. What the heck was merman?

"Y'know, thinking you were a surfer god and ending up spluttering your guts out on the bay?"

Nick rolled his eyes and sent Joe a look that said 'leave well enough alone' before going to back to strumming.

"Anyway," Joe continued, sitting forward. "Statistically speaking, it's my turn to do something stupid."

"Statistically speaking you better _not_ do something stupid." Stella's voice came from the small corridor that acted as a hallway. Joe immediately stood to attention. "Stella," He said, taking in her sky blue, sparkly dress. "You look beautiful."

Stella grinned. "You think so? I wasn't sure about the colour…"

"It's definitely your colour." Nick said, putting an abrupt stop to their aimless flirting. "Where's Macy?"

"She's here." Macy walked into the room and Nick's eyes widened.

"Stella, are you sure this dress isn't a little… Overboard?" Macy asked, blushing under Nick's scrutinizing gaze.

"It's red." Nick stated before mentally cursing himself at how dumb that sounded.

"Well done Captain Obvious." Kevin put his hand on his brother's shoulder before walked towards Macy and holding out his arm. "You look amazing, Mace." He told her. "Shall we?"

"Let's." Macy smiled, linking with the eldest Lucas. Nick watched the two couples leave and shook his head vigorously. "Why red?" He asked no one in particular. "Why not pink or orange or some other colour I can't stand?"

* * *

Nick watched Kevin spin Macy around as they danced. He knew that he shouldn't be jealous. He shouldn't even care that his older brother was dancing with their biggest fan. So, what had changed? Was it the colour of her dress? No, that couldn't be it. Nick knew that she'd always been red. She was overbearing from the moment they had met. But lately, she'd been nothing if not subtle. She was definitely passionate. If not about her sports then about JONAS. If not about JONAS then about her friendships. Yes, Nick hated to admit it but he'd always known that she was red. Maybe that's why she kept changing colour. Because Nick didn't want her to be red. He didn't want her to be his perfect match.

"Hey! You're Curly's brother, right Maggot?" A thick New York accent snapped Nick out of his reverie. Mona Klein. Just perfect. As if she didn't cause Kevin enough hassle already, here she was interrupting Nick's mental conformation that he did, in fact, have a thing for Macy.

"Yes, Mona. I'm _Kevin's_ brother, _Nick_." He said, through gritted teeth.

"Excellent." She handed him ten dollars. "Go, boil an egg, throw it out and pour the water into a glass."

Nick arched an eyebrow. "Mona, we're at a charity ball, I can't just-"

"Look, Doll Face, I don't care how you do it but I'm thirsty and both your brothers' careers depend on me." A pause. "Now go, I'm parched."

He sighed and stood up, walking away as he heard her mumble; "Kevin _is_ Curly." Rolling his eyes he found himself walking towards the kitchen anyway.

About a half hour later Nick emerged from the kitchen, the egg water in his hand and a disgusted look on his face. "Hey bro." Kevin said sliding up next to him, before winkling his nose at the putrid smell. "Ugh, seriously dude, not you too."

"Where's Macy?" Nick asked (or more demanded) as he scanned the room.

"She went home." Kevin smiled sadly at Nick. "Because I was wrong."

"And this is news?" Nick muttered, earning a glare from Kevin. "What were you wrong about?" He asked, walking slowly across the room so as not to spill the liquid.

"That her coming to the dance with me tonight would make you jealous…" Kevin looked guiltily at Nick who's facial expression was halfway between astonished and furious. "I'm sorry, man! I couldn't help it!" Kevin held up his hands. "I thought you and her would make a cute couple and I know that she has a crush on you and I thought that you-"

"Kevin." Nick sucked in a deep breath. "I was so jealous I wanted to punch you in the face."

"So that makes me right, then… Right?" Kevin looked confusedly towards Nick.

"I have to go." Nick said quickly. "Here," He handed the egg water to Kevin. "Your Queen wants her egg water." Kevin gave the drink a revolted look before shrugging. Nick ran towards the door and Kevin glanced over at Mona with a terrified look. She _did not_ look happy.

"By the way," Nick said turning around to face Kevin. "Mona?" He looked towards the director. "She's yellow."

"What?" Kevin asked, his expression one of pure puzzlement.

* * *

Macy was sitting on her bed that night, still in her dress and wondering why she even agreed to go to the ball in the first place. Dancing wasn't her thing and, as much as she loved Kevin, he wasn't the one she wanted to be not enjoying the fact that she couldn't dance with. Suddenly a tapping sound pulled her from her thoughts. She looked around the room, confused as to what could've made the noise. She shook her head, telling herself she was going crazy when it happened again only slightly louder this time. She eyed the glass doors to the balcony and it happened again. Was someone actually throwing pebbles at her window? How dare they! Whoever it was, she was going to give them a right piece of her mind. She pulled back the curtains and pushed the window open with as much force as she could, all the while thinking that whoever was doing this was going to see a girl decked out in high heels, a red dress and her hair and makeup done. Was the laugh on them or her? She couldn't decide.

"Hey! What do you think you're- Nick?" She stopped, her eyes widening as Nick stood below, his arm drawn back as he was about to throw another pebble. They must've looked a right picture, what with him in his tux and throwing pebbles at the girl in the dress's balcony windows. Macy rolled her eyes almost refusing to believe that it was happening.

"Macy!" Nick called. "I'm sorry that I'm the biggest, blindest idiot on the planet."

Macy walked forward out onto the balcony. It couldn't have been more than eight pm and a couple who were walking their dog turned and stared as the scene unfolded.

"Nick, stop shouting. This is a residential area." Macy said, gritting her teeth and sending a smile towards the couple.

"I'll stop shouting on one condition." Nick looked up at her pleadingly and Macy sighed. "Go out with me. Please?"

Macy, taken aback, froze. Since when did Nick Lucas want to go on a date with her? It was like… What with the dress and the tux and the balcony and… It was all too overwhelming.

"_**It's a love story, baby just say…"**_

"Say yes!" The couple shouted in unison and the dog barked.

"Yes." Macy smiled. "Yes!" She put her hands on the railing and laughed. "Absolutely, yes!"

Nick smiled. The sun was setting and reflecting a beautiful red colour all around.

Putting his hands in his tux pants pockets and looking up at Macy he had to wonder what had taken him so long in the first place.

* * *

Don't hate me, I know it sucks. I think it's official. I've lost my Nick/Macy mojo. :(  
But, on a happier note! Sabrina is Sweet Sixteen! YAY! :D


End file.
